


A Familiar Bureau

by knifepyjamas



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Magic, Magic and Science, Science, Secret Society Lesbians, additional tags to be added later, one day I'll write a fic where lucas doesnt get stabbed, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: A collection of fics about the pre-Gerblins Bureau of Balance





	A Familiar Bureau

Perhaps today would be the day. The day Maureen Miller finally got her hands on the Philosopher's stone. She wouldn't be the first to say that she's not the most patient woman, especially when it came to her projects and ideas. This newest one... it was going to be big. Bigger than elevators and anti-gravity. The Millers' newest world- _plane_-changing discovery. If Brian found it today...

"Maureen?" Lucretia's low voice echoed from the corridor outside the Millers' rooms. Hurriedly, Maureen pushes open her bedroom door and grinned.

"Hello Kreesh, you need me for something?"

Upon seeing her, Lucretia's face lit up in relief. She hurried to her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Maureen, it's Lucas. It's not serious but-"

Both Maureen's grin and heart dropped. The cold rush of dread washed over her. Even if what had happened wasn't serious she couldn't help but panic. It was part of being a parent, especially to someone like Lucas; anything that happens to your child is thrice the deal it'd be to someone else.

"What happened?! Is he okay?! Where is he?!"

"He's in the living room. One of his robots malfunctioned and, well, stabbed him. Davenport, Brian, and Johann are helping him-"

Before Lucretia had even finished, Maureen was out the door, practically sprinting to the living room. Honestly, although she was worried, she wasn't too surprised that this has happened. Hodge Podge had been malfunctioning a lot recently, with the malfunctions themselves escalating each time. How did Lucas even program him able to do the things he does? She knew her son was beyond brilliant, but he never seemed to have an explanation for how Hodge Podge worked. 

When she arrived in the living room, the first thing she noticed was, of course, Lucas. He was laying on the couch, his eyes closed and his teeth gritted in pain as Davenport cleaned the wound on his stomach. She let out a bit of the breath she was holding. Even from where she was, she could see that the stab had been shallow. She had been picturing much, much worse. A symptom of being a mom, she guessed.

Brian moved from his position next to Lucas to allow Maureen to crouch beside him. Gently, she pushed a lose curl from his forehead, and wiped tears off his cheek.

"Hey Mama. Some advice: d... don't bring a screwdriver to... to a kn-knife fight." Lucas chuckled lightly; a noise that turned into a groan as his movements upset his wound. Maureen laughed with him, gently grabbing his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. 

Footsteps announced Lucretia's arrival in the room. She threw a familiar look at Maureen. _"You okay?"_She nodded, and Lucretia walked over to her. The squeeze she gave her shoulder was the same reassuring one she gave Lucas.

"Lucretia," Lucas began, "I-I already figured out what w-went... wrong, so there... should be no more robot-based attempt-attempted murder."

Lucretia just sighed and rolled her eyes. Maureen knew that caring for Lucas wasn't somethings she was prepared for when she sought out the Millers' help. However, she was doing it wonderfully. It was more tham Maureen could've ever asked for.

"I'm not a big heal-y kind of bard," Johann chimed in, "But I think he's gonna be fine in a few days. Even he can survive a toothpick stab."

"Shut up!" Lucas snorted, playfully kicking towards Johann, who backed away from the foot of the couch to avoid a Heely™ to the gut.

"He should be fine soon," Davenport agreed, patting Maureen's arm. She smiled at him and joined him in putting all the supplies back in the first aid kit.

"Zomeone has to help him change and vet to his room..."

"Brian I can do it myself. I'm not completely helpless."

Brian shrugged, eyeing Avi, who had recently entered the room. "I just zought... _someone_... might have liked to help..."

If Maureen was seeing things correctly, Avi had started to blush and avert his eyes from Brian's. She should keep an eye on that.

"You really shouldn't walk too much, beta. When you do please be careful." she whispered, running a hand through Lucas's hair.

"Yes Mama."

She helped Lucas up, being as cautious as she could. The others made way as she wrapped an arm around him and headed back towards their rooms. Lucretia followed them.

"You don't have any robots in your room, do you Lucas?" she inquired. 

"None that are capa, uh, capable of hurting me."

When they reached the hall of the rooms, Lucas ducked out from under Maureen's arm and slapped his hand against his door's lock. As it opened, the massive mess inside was revealed. Maureen didn't even know what half of the stuff littering his floor and tables were.

"Lucas, you're an adult. I shouldn't have to tell you to clean your room," she sighed.

"I'm an adult, I shouldn't _have_ to clean my room. It's _mine_."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "Get some rest, Luke."

Lucas hugged her before stepping into his room. Maureen watched as he somehow, and spectacularly, avoided the debris that covered nearly every surface, before the door slid closed, and he was cut from view. After fondly shaking her head, she turned to Lucretia.

"You still need me for something?"

Lucretia shrugged, "Just wanted some company. What was it that you were working on?"

Maureen broke out into a wide grin and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, guiding her to her room. She of course wasn't going to tell her about the compact mirror to the plane of thought, or any of the other planes. She most definitely wasn't going to tell her about the stone and her recruitment of Brian to find it.

As the door slid open, she directed Lucretia's gaze to a collection of potted plants on her desk. They were small, but gorgeous. Luminescent pinks and purples: leaves the coloue of tourmaline, her favourite gem. The vines on these plants were swirling, seeming as if they were concious and moving with a will of their own. They were not. Above them, tiny radiant specks danced in the shadows. They were, very literally, magic. The planced produces arcane power like others would pollen and oxygen.

"They're... beautiful," Lucretia gasped. Maureen nodded, rubbing her thumb in circles against Lucretia's hand. She pulled her into the room, flipping off the lights to allow the flora to truly shine, in all definitions of the word. She sat Lucetia down at her desk chair, then sat on a clear space on the desk next to her experiments.

The pure wonder ans joy in her expression made Maureen's heart flutter. It was so often that you'd see Lucretia gazing off, staring at nothing with a grim face and the melancholy glaze of loss in her eyes. Seeing her so awe-struck and happy rather than jaded was worth all the effort of finding, growing, and tending for the plants.

"Maureen, what are these?" Lucretia asked, her gaze not leaving the flora.

"Arcanelleums, my dear."

"They're... wow. They're magnificent."

Maureen saw an opportunity here. She pushed herself off the desk and cupped Lucretia's face in her hands. The reflection of the magical particles swirled in her eyes; starlight against beautiful brown. Gently, slowly she pressed her lips against hers.

"Not as magnificent as you."


End file.
